The present invention generally relates to brackets and a hanging system for supporting fluid-carrying ducts or pipes along a wall or suspended from a ceiling of a building structure.
Conventional plumbing and piping systems generally include one or more metal or polyvinylchloride (PVC) pipes which distribute fluids such as water and air to desired locations. It is common for the pipe segments along a pipeline to decrease in diameter in an inflow direction or increase in diameter in an outflow direction, particularly as the flow is distributed or accumulated, respectively, at pipe junctions. Also, it is common for pipes or ducting to be oriented to follow various wall and ceiling surfaces while traversing an area of a building structure.
A variety of clamps and brackets, such as U-shaped brackets and fasteners are known for securing pipe segments along a wall or wall stud. Likewise straps and the like are known for suspending piping from a ceiling or ceiling joints. A problem with some such fasteners is that they hold the outer surface of the pipe against the mounting surface so that, if the pipe diameter changes, the center line of the pipe will not be maintained in a position defining an axial flow path. Moreover, when a pipe is suspended from above by straps, the position of the straps will be imprecise, with the consequence that, again, the pipe may not be supported to define a straight flow path therethrough. If the installer wants to apply brackets, straps or the like so that the flow path through the pipe will be maintained straight, it is difficult for the installer to achieve alone and will require a great deal of planning and measurement in advance.
There are also other problems associated with the fasteners that are commonly used to mount and secure pipes and ducting. For example, installers often feel it is necessary to solder a pipe to a bracket to ensure that it is securely supported by a building wall or ceiling, thus adding extra steps to the installation process and increasing the risk of pipe deterioration at the pipe to bracket junction. In a case of U-shaped brackets or staples, moreover, there is the risk of damage to the pipe when the fastener is secured, it is not possible to reposition or remove the pipe without detachment of the bracket and there is a particular risk of scratching or gouging the pipes, and thus also a risk of premature pipe failure.